Bad boy with a soft spot
by DoctorBonesFannibal
Summary: Punk!Frank is well loved at his school for his bad ass looks, and how he doesn't seem to care for anyone, which just makes everyone want him more, as they want to be the one to get him to care. But the thing is he has a soft spot for the sweet, shy and innocent little thing, that is Gerard, who keeps to himself a lot. Frerard Gerard/Frank Frank/Gerard GerardxFrank
1. How Things Changed

Frank was a punk, and since he changed to this school, he was very popular. Everyone wanted to be friends with him or date him. Frank happily date many of them, male and female. He was comfortable with his bisexuality, and he wanted to find the right person for him, but even if they turned out not to be, then he made sure both parties had fun. The way Frank saw it, was if they weren't the right one, at least he had fun, and knew more about what he was looking for, and could be better for his one.

There was one student Frank really liked, and wanted to date, but he didn't know how to ask without scaring away the sweet, innocent little darling that was Gerard. Frank had seen Gerard around school, and was instantly drawn to him. The way he was constantly sketching, and would get flustered at social interactions with people that wasn't two guys he was normally with. How he would go bright red when anyone flirted with him, or suggested something of a sexually nature, that how Frank knows Gerard is an innocent little thing. In fact, the whole school knew it. Most thought it was adorable how sweet, and innocent he was, but other just wanted to corrupt that innocent, hence they always were flirty to him. They try to get him to come out, and go to parties with them, and so on. Frank saw that only scared the poor boy, and if none of Gerard's friends were around to get rid of them, then frank did. He never stayed long afterwards, not knowing what to say.

Now Gerard really liked Frank too, and always wished he stay after saving him from the unwanted comments, so he could at least thank him, and maybe work up the courage to talk to him. He often dreamed, that Frank was his knight in shining amour, who would save him. They would ride off into the sunset together, and Frank would teach him everything he didn't know. Gerard never knew what to say to the beautiful boy with the pretty tattoos. so, instead he watched from afar, wishing he could be the one on Frank's arm.

So, he decided that as Frank had broken up with his latest partner, this one was a tall girl, who always wore skirts no matter the weather, he would make a move. This being Gerard, his move wasn't to actually talk to Frank but to try to get his attention.

As Gerard got ready for school, instead of his usual cute top, and jeans, he wore what he never had the courage to wear before. Frank is in for a surprise, he thought as he walked to school.


	2. The Morning Hour

Frank jaw drops, when he see Gerard the next day; Gerard dressed up in a flowy, knee length lilac skirt, with a baby blue top on. Frank thought he must be dreaming. Gerard in a skirt, with light red lipstick on, it had to be a dream he thought. Frank watched as Gerard became flushed from all the attention he got. Frank just wanted to wrap Gerard up in his arms, and shield him from all of it. He wanted to be able to tell everyone else to back off, because that beautiful boy is his.

Gerard felt his checks heat up, as the cat calls made him blush. He noticed Frank was watch him; his plan worked, he thought happily. Frank has noticed him, now to try and think of the next part, as honestly he didn't think pass getting Frank's attention. He didn't even know how to approach Frank, but luckly that problem was solved in class.

The English teacher was going on about The Great Gatsby. Gerard was half paying attention, as he already had read, and loved the book. He was happily doodling away, until he heard the Teacher say partner project. His eyes widen in fear, most in the class either didn't talk to him much, or where the ones always making comments to make him blush. He didn't want to work with any of them, except one. Frank shared english with Gerard, and he hoped he would get Frank.

The Teacher slowly started to pair the students up. "Gerard Way and.." Gerard stopped breathing from nervousness as he waited to hear his partner name. ".. Frank Iero"

YES! he thought loudly, and tried so very hard not to grin madly. Now, he has the perfect reason to talk to Frank. He just has to make the most of it.


End file.
